Crowns of Ice
by Ella1673
Summary: Lucy has been evacuated to the country, but what Lucy will most is her friends in Narnia. But when she finds another way into Narnia, she discovers Narnia needs her more than she ever knew...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy looked up at the large house that was to be their new home. She turned away and her elder brother, Peter looked down and smiled at her. She looked up to see her sister Susan looking up at the house as well.

"Well I'm sure we'll be fine here." Susan said, but she didn't sound convinced. Peter put on a brave face.

"Everything's going to be fine. We knew life wasn't going to be the same when the war started. Now come on and stop being such big babies." and he stepped forward and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a woman in a tartan dress with a snooty face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're the evacuees from London. I believe we are expected?" Susan said, smiling. The woman sniffed.

"Why yes. I'm Mrs. Macready. I am the professor's housekeeper. Come on in" and the woman opened the door wide enough to let Peter, Susan and Lucy in. Peter picked up his and Lucy's suitcase and Susan picked up hers and the three children went inside. Mrs. Macready directed the children up a flight of stairs till she got to a small door.

"Down here is your quarters. Please do not venture far from them unless to have supper or to go outside. You must be completely silent when out of your quarters as not to disturb the professor and you must never, under any circumstances venture into the east wing. Is that understood?" she asked. Peter, Susan and Lucy nodded. Mrs. Macready nodded and smiled a thin smile, then left. Lucy made a face at her back, then turned back to the door. Peter pushed it open and revealed a long corridor.

"Oh! I wonder what's in all of the rooms! Please can we see! Please!" Lucy begged. Susan shook here head.

"No Lucy. It's late. Let's just find a bedroom and then we'll go to bed." she said. Lucy nodded, sadly and pushed open the nearest door. Inside was a charming room with wide windows, three beds, a sofa and two chairs, a bookcase and a desk.

"Oh how pretty!" Susan remarked and placed her suitcase on the furthest bed. Peter put his on the nearest bed and Lucy's in the middle.

"Come one Luce. Unpack." he said and Lucy did, sighing. She did so hate having to do such annoying things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy pulled the bed covers up to her chin as Susan pulled the last of the curtains shut.

"I miss home." she said. Susan turned and smiled.

"I do too." she said and climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

"I've heard that if you say what you miss most, then you'll dream about it." Peter said.

"Oh, why don't we all say what we most then?" Lucy cried, excitedly. Then she frowned. "And you can't say Daddy or Mummy or the house. Because we all miss them."

"I'll go first." Susan said. "What I miss most is... the wooden doll's house father made me for my eighth birthday."

"What I miss most is..." continued Peter "the noise of the cars and carts. It's too quiet hear." he turned to the middle bed. "What do you miss most Luce?" he waited a couple of seconds.

"Luce?"

"Oh shush Peter! She's asleep. And so should we. Goodnight." Susan said, in a whisper.

"Goodnight." Peter said and he turned over. But Lucy was only pretending to be asleep. She whispered into her pillow.

"What I miss most is the little door behind the kitchen because it takes me to Narnia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Lucy woke up early and for a moment, she thought she was in her old bed, but when she opened her eyes, the beautiful room reminded her of the war. Lucy sat up and looked over at her siblings. She rolled her eyes at their sleeping forms and pulled the covers off her and ran up and shook Peter awake.

"What is it Luce?" he asked, his eyes closed and his voice veiled by the soft mist of sleep.

"I want to explore!" she said.

"Good." Peter said and buried deeper into his mattress. Lucy looked at him, then stuck her tongue out and flounced over to Susan. She nudged her awake and Susan opened one eye.

"Yes, Lucy?" she said.

"Can we go exploring?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe later Luce." Susan said, then closed her eyes again. Lucy glared at her then clambered up on top of her bed.

"Let's go exploring!" she yelled repeatedly and Peter sat straight up, eyes wide. Susan opened her eyes, then pulled her covers off and grabbed Lucy.

"Shut up! You'll wake the professor!" she hissed. Lucy glared at her.

"Good. He might explore with me." she said and Susan smiled at her.

"All right Lucy." she said and walked over to the curtains and pulled them back. Outside the rain sparkled against the dove grey clouds. Susan frowned.

"Pity. I wanted to see how far these gardens extend back." she said.

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll explore our corridor." Peter said, slipping into his slippers.

"Get dressed first." Susan said, and Lucy sighed, then nodded excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Peter suggested. "Then we can all explore as we search for everyone."

"Oh yes! Please Susan!" Lucy pleaded and Susan shrugged.

"Oh all right. But I'm not counting first!" she said.

"Bagsie I'm not counting!" Lucy cried, then whirled round to her brother "Peter, you're it!" Peter sighed.

"Fine. I'm counting to 100." he closed his eyes. "1...2...3..." he began and Lucy and Susan leapt up and dashed out of the room.

"I'll go on the left side, you go right." Susan hissed and she opened a door and dashed inside. Lucy mock saluted and ran down until the last but one door. She pulled it open, ran inside and closed it. She turned around, and stopped in surprise. There was nothing in except a large apple wood wardrobe. Lucy walked up to it and stared at it for a few moments. She touched it's light amber coloured wood. She turned to leave the room when she heard Peter yell:

"Ready or not, here I come!" and Lucy pulled open the door and scrambled inside. She closed the door as much as she could and moved back as far as she could into the wardrobe. She kept on moving backwards, and she frowned until she she tripped and fell into snow.

"Narnia!" she yelled and scrambled up.

"Oh I do hope I can find Mr. Tumnus from here!" she cried and tried to look for landmarks that she recognised. Suddenly she heard the jingle of bells and she ducked behind a tree. She saw a majestic looking woman with a boy cuddled into the fur of her stole. The boy wore a odd clothes, like a man Lucy had seen in a medieval tapestry. He wore a blue velvet tunic and a circlet of icicles around his forehead.

"Please mother!" he begged and Lucy watched the woman sigh at the boy.

"If you really want to. But.." they woman stopped and pulled out a little necklace with a golden bell on the end. "If you want me to come for you, then just ring this." she said, and he nodded and took the little necklace.

"Don't worry mother. I'll find my way home." he said.

"Oh my dear boy. My dear Edmund." she said, then the carriage sped away. The woman turned and waved at Edmund, and he waved back. The boy watched until the carriage was out of sight and the sound of bells ringing could no longer be heard before he laughed and picked the snow up and threw it over himself, laughing in delight.

"I'm free!" He laughed and kicked the snow in the air. "Free to do whatever I want, don't have to constrained by protocol, noth-" he stopped as he caught sight of Lucy.

"Who are you?" he said, stopping dead as she slowly came out from behind her tree.

"I'm Lucy. Who are you?" she asked and held out her hand. Edmund looked at it for a few moments, then took hold of it and turned it around a couple of times. Lucy laughed.

"That's a funny way to shake hands!" she said. Edmund looked at her like she was mad.

"'Shake hands'? What's that?"

"Oh, it's how you introduce yourself." she sad, then took Edmund's hand and held it out straight. She then put her hand in his

"Now shake it." she commanded. He looked at it, then closed his fingers round it and shook it back and forth. Lucy laughed.

"Well, sort of. It's more normal to go up and down, but that's perfectly acceptable." she said, giggling. The boy blushed.

"I'm sorry. Where do come from, with these odd clothes and introductions?" he asked. Lucy looked down at her dress.

"My clothes aren't odd! Yours are!" she said. "I come from Earth. It's very hard to get to from Narnia. You either have to get back or not want to go back at all."

"Oh. Then why aren't there more people from Earth?" he said.

"Because it's very hard to get to. I don't know how I do it. I just sort of turn up here occasionally." she said. "But I must be getting back. I must have spent at least five minutes talking to you and my brother and sister will be wondering where I am. Goodbye!" she said, then turned and ran off back in the direction she came. Edmund shook his head in wonder at this odd girl. Lucy ran on, until she found herself back in the wardrobe. She pushed her way out and ran out the room calling

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here!" and she ran into Peter, who looked at her bemused.

"I don't think you quite understand the rules of hide and seek, Luce. I'm meant to find you. Your not meant to come and find me. You'll have to hide longer than that."

"But wasn't I gone for ages?" she asked in a small voice.

"Not at all. Oh Luce, don't cry. Come on. You can help me find Susan."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**I feel I have to apologise for not writing this sooner, but I was slightly caught up in "The Prince and the Sorceress", so I haven't written this in ages... Oh well, hope it's worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy lay awake that night, feeling annoyed at her siblings. They were so mean, trying to play a trick on her! She knew she had been gone for at least 5 minutes. Although, there was never any proof as her watch never worked in Narnia. She sat up in bed. Well then, she'd just go to Narnia and get some proof! She pulled on her dressing gown and slipped on some slippers. She lit a candle, and opened the door and padded out into the corridor. Peter sat up, then ran over to Susan and shook her awake.

"Go away Lucy." she mumbled.

"It's me! Peter! Lucy's just gone!" he said. Susan sat up and immediately pulled on her dressing gown. She and Peter ran into the corridor, just in time to see Lucy disappear into the last room but one on the right. Peter and Susan ran down the corridor and as they pulled open the door they saw Lucy with one foot in the wardrobe.

"Lucy!" Susan hissed, "What are you doing?" Lucy whirled around, and for a moment she looked panicked. Then she smiled.

"You didn't see anything." she said, turned around and scrambled into the the wardrobe.

"Lucy." Peter grumbled and he and Susan walked up to the wardrobe.

"Lucy. Come out now!" Peter called, placing one foot in the wardrobe.

"It's too dark in here. I think it extends a little further back. You wait there Su." he said, and climbed into the wardrobe.

"Oh no! Your not leaving me here!" she said, and followed her brother. Inside it was pitch black, Susan felt around until she felt Peter's dressing gown. Peter jumped.

"Don't worry! It's just me!" Susan said. The pair searched on a little more.

"It doesn't look this big when your outside it, does it?" Peter said.

"no. I wonder how Lucy can hide so well!" she said. Suddenly, the floor felt crunchy.

"That's funny.." she said and she knelt down and her hand suddenly felt wet and cold.

"Peter! It feels like there's snow on the ground!" she said.

"Don't be ridiculous Su. We're in a wardrobe!" Peter replied and Susan rolled her eyes.

"I know! Come on." she said, and she pulled Peter on. Suddenly the whole world was filled with soft white light as the weak sun filtered through the powdery cotton coverlet clothing the naked skeletons of tree and the spiky firs. Peter gasped and Susan rubbed her eyes in astonishment.

"I must be dreaming" she whispered, blinking her eyes furiously as if in an effort to wake up.

"Susan! Peter!" and Peter and Susan turned to see Lucy.

"Oh you can come! I wasn't sure!" and she clapped her hands in glee. She ran forward and grabbed Susan and Peter's hands and ran forward.

"Let's see if we can find Mr. Tumnus! He's my friend from back home! Or we could try and find.." she stopped and looked puzzled, "Oh what was his name? Edward? No! Edmund! We could try and find him!" and she continued pulling her siblings behind her.

"I am in my sister's imaginary world, going to meet her imaginary friends." Susan said, sounding astonished.

"I would have thought you would have realised Narnia isn't imaginary by now!" Lucy said. She turned and looked at Peter.

"You believe in Narnia now your in it, don't you?" she asked.

"I feel I have to. Though I still have the feeling that I'm going to wake up any minute." he told her.

"Oh you two are so annoying!" Lucy huffed and she dragged them on, until they reached a large tree that was slender and tall, with three branches that stuck right out of its top.

"Now do I turn left or right?" Lucy pondered. She looked up at the tree. She let go of her sibling's hands and walked to face it in another direction.

"I normally come in from this direction." she said

"Are you sure? Couldn't be from the opposite side?" Susan said sensibly. Lucy shook her head and pointed to a small groove in the tree's trunk.

"See?" she said, then tilted her head to one side.

"Left or right?" she pondered, putting her arm against her body, then leant her other arm into her hand and placed her chin on her hand.

"Left, I think" she said and stepped to the left. Then she brightened.

"No! Left was the way to the witch's palace! Mr. Tumnus' house is right." and she set off confidently to the right.

"Soon it will be left, I know." Susan whispered to Peter before she followed her sister as she strode off through the crunchy snow. Peter looked back and ran up to Susan.

"Should we rub out our footprints?" he asked. Susan looked back at their trail.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems right." Peter said. Susan pursed her lips then nodded.

"All right. If it makes you feel better Peter." and Peter sighed and followed Susan, ignoring their obvious track. As they continued on, Lucy frowned.

"That's odd. Mr. Tumnus usually has some lights shining the way to his house." she said, then shrugged. Peter and Susan looked at each other, before following their excited sister.

"Mr. Tumnus! Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy called and Susan and Peter watched in horror as Lucy was suddenly pulled behind a snow dune. Peter ran forward and Susan followed him, cautiously. She watched as Peter was grabbed too, so she tiptoed up to the edge of the mound of snow and leaned over. She could just see Peter sitting staring at Lucy, who was smiling at a man. Susan frowned. Instead of legs, Susan could see goats legs and hooves.

"I must be dreaming." she said, and the fawn looked up and pulled her down.

"Be quiet, daughter of Eve! Are all people from Earth this loud?" he asked no one in particular.

"Why must we be quiet?" Lucy asked.

"The White Witch's son found a child of Earth yesterday. He told her, and some say he didn't know how important the fact that is was a girl from Earth was, but I feel he did know and that he is as mean as his mother. But know all the homes of anyone living where the fabric of Narnia is weak are being searched and their owners killed. We must be careful Lucy and assorted siblings." he said. Lucy looked horrified.

"Oh Mr. Tumnus! That's horrible!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peter smiled as he saw Susan and Lucy trudging on ahead.

"Your sister is quite the leader, isn't she?" Mr. Tumnus remarked. Peter turned and looked at the fawn and smiled.

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry in advance if I keep on gaping at you, you see I thought fawns didn't exist!"

"Well I never thought that sons of Adam or daughters of Eve existed." he leaned conspiratorially towards Peter. "I thought Lucy was just a girl from Archenland having a joke on dear little Mr. Tumnus." and he and Peter laughed.

"What's the joke?" Lucy asked, without turning around.

"Nothing Luce. Hey, don't you think Mr. Tumnus should be showing us the way, since he is the one who knows how to get to..." he paused, "wherever we're going."

"No. Mr. Tumnus has already told me the directions, and if I go wrong he'll correct me, won't you Mr. Tumnus?" she said, turning around to smile at her friend. Then she frowned at her brother.

"And for the last time, we're going to Castor Dam. We're going to hear the wise owls tell one of the ancient stories." and she turned back to become a small and important figure against the stark white of the crispy snow.

"I hope he will tell of the golden age of Narnia, before the White Queen came and the prophecy was written." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Prophecy?" Peter asked, turning to look at his odd companion.

"You have not heard it?" the fawn looked shocked and puzzled, then understanding broke through and his eyes brightened.

"Of course! You come from Earth! It tells of how if two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sit at Cair Paravel, then all evil will be broken."

"Cair Paravel?" Peter questioned, feeling stupid next to this wise fawn.

"Our castle. It has not been used the White Queen built Cair Lumi, her castle." and he turned and pointed towards two mountains. "Her castle is in between those." Peter nodded.

"Why do you call her 'The White Queen' and not 'The Queen'? He asked, trying to fill himself with as much information about Narnia as he could

"Because she has brought winter to this land. Eternal winter, never Summer or Spring or Autumn. Permanent winter."

"But winter can be fun! What about Christmas?" Peter asked. The fawn looked at Peter with sad eyes.

"The White Queen has forbidden Christmas. We get all of the bad effects of winter, but none of its good effects." Mr. Tumnus said sadly. "Many animals have starved, as there are no crops, and the wolves and foxes and bears have become more vicious as there is less prey. The cold affects everyone and many Narnians know that their young have little chance of survival." Peter shuddered, imagining animals dying, and the thought of knowing your child would probably not live to see the next year. He found he couldn't.

"But surely the White Queen must have some Spring, of she would not survive!" he said, easily slipping into the habit of calling the evil Queen the White Queen. The fawn shook his head, sadly.

"The White Queen keeps fields to herself, full of rich and ripe crops and berries. She never shares it with us Narnians." he said and Peter pictured acres and acres of ripe farmland.

"She is evil." he hissed. Suddenly a huge dam made from what appeared to be millions of twigs and tiny sticks appeared and Peter, Lucy and Susan all stopped and gasped in amazement.

"It's beautiful!" Susan breathed and Mr. Tumnus smiled at here.

"I'm glad you think so." he said, then gestured to the door.

"Come now," he said and Lucy scrambled down onto the soft, icy snow. Susan looked down apprehensively at the large mound and Peter sneaked up behind her and pushed her forward. Peter laughed as she screamed, then he screamed to as Susan grabbed Peter's ankle and pulled him down with her. Mr. Tumnus looked down at the laughing, screaming mass that were the Pevensies and shook his head fondly.

"There are stairs, Pevensies." he said, and pointed to little steps cut into the original hill that was now covered with snow.

"See Peter!" Susan said and she jabbed her brother in the stomach. Lucy smiled.

"But it wouldn't have been so entertaining to Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy protested, then she turned and faced the large dam. She smiled, stood up and then she walked inside.

"Lucy!" Susan hissed and she and Peter untangled themselves and cautiously made hteir way to the door. Inside Lucy, stumbled as the room was pitch black. She felt the thing she had tripped over shake itself.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Lucy cried and the shaped huddled away from her.

"So you should be. It's terribly rude to not look where you're going." it complained.

"I'm so sorry, but I simply can't see where I am going. It's much too dark in here!" Lucy cried. She saw one large eye open up from the dark figure before her.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. I thought you were one of the younger owls. Let me introduce myself. I am Fleetwing, elder owl."

_**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**_

**Wel****l,**_**helikesitheymikey**_** wrote a review for this, and I like replying to people who review my fanfictions (do PM me if you've asked me a question in your review and I haven't answered after a week), but **_**helikesitheymikey**_** doesn't have PM, so I'm replying here:**

_**helikesitheymikey**_**: Well, I'm thinking of doing a P/S story soon, so keep on watching! And yes, Lucy has told Peter and Susan about Narnia, they just thought it was her "imaginary world". And I suppose Lucy just didn't notice the time difference. She probably kept running into her mother, who would scold her for disappearing, even for a small space of time, and Lucy would just think she had been gone for a long time. Keep on reading to find out if Edmund really is Jadis' child (I loved your use of the word "spawn" by the way!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucy smiled as everyone settled around her, Peter and Susan sitting on either side of her. She saw Fleetwing take up position in front of the assembled creatures.

"My friends!" the owl hooted and the chatter stopped as all the animals turned to the wise beast.

"We are joined by three very special guest! One son of Adam and two daughters of Eve!" and Lucy blushed as all the animals turned to them as the old owl pointed with his feathers. She felt Susan shift uncomfortably beside her.

"I knew I should have combed your hair!" Susan whispered into Lucy's ear and Lucy giggled.

"The fawn that brought them here is a very brave fawn indeed! For he defied the White Queen's command and kept the fact that one daughter had visited Narnia. Because of this, I have granted him the choice of tale that I will tell tonight. And Mr. Tumnus, for that is his name, has chosen The tale of the Prophecy." the company oohed at the choice and Lucy saw a badger nod his head in agreement.

"Good tale. Good tale." the badger muttered and Fleetwing shot him a glare.

"Ahmm." the owl coughed, then fluttered his wings into a more comfortable position, before he began. "In a time, long ago, when Lord Digory and Lady Polly had left us with our first king; King Frank and our first queen, Queen Helen. They had a son called Prince Tristan and he married the Archenland princess, Princess Madeine. And their son, Prince Rufan, fell in love with a Calormen princess, Princess Partavini and their son, named Prince Thilas, married a Narnian lady named Lady Valentina. But it is their son that this tale is really about. Because he was not a son. King Thilas and Queen Valentina only had one child, and that child was a girl. Her name was Pithia. She was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen with glossy, hair the colour of burning chestnuts. Her eyes were such a deep green, it was like looking into a forest. But Pithia disguised her beauty, because she was ashamed of it. She was ashamed of it, as it marked her out as a girl and she wanted to be a boy. Because her tutor, Mathlos, was an evil sorcerer, who wanted the throne for himself. He knew that he could only do that if Pithia was not there to ascend to the throne. One day, she could take it no more and she ran away to Archenland. And so the tutor told a lie of his bravery in trying to save the young princess, who sadly fell off a cliff on one of their walks and was swept away by the river. King Thilas and Queen Valentina were taken in by this deception and awarded Mathlos with a knighthood for risking his life for their princess. So when the king and queen died, they handed power over to him. Meanwhile, Pithia had grown up in Archenland, and had been re-named Skytina. Now she was a handmaiden to the Archenland princess, Princess Merkalle because King Marin of Archenland had recognised Pithia and had respected her wish to be given a new life. But Princess Merkalle grew jealous of her beauteous maid, who attracted more attention than the princess, especially when her brother, Prince Thane, fell in love with Pithia, or rather, shall we say, Skytina." the owl coughed and chuckled to himself. "Now, Merkalle was a virtuous princess, but she had, as does everyone, a fatal flaw. Her jealousy grew so strong, that it made the Archenland princess mean, spiteful and twisted towards poor Skytina. Now one of Mathlos' spies found Skytina on one of his missions to Archenland. But instead of telling Mathlos, the spy, Cawron, decided to do away with Skytina himself, for he did not much care for Mathlos being on the throne. So he used Merkalle's jealousy to his advantage and he began to talk to Merkalle. He told her she could get any man she desired once Skytina was out of the way, for he told her that Skytina was an evil witch who used her magic to take suitors from Merkalle out of hatred for mankind. He told her that her beauty was just a spell that came from the charm she wore about her neck (which was, in fact a little locket holding miniatures of King Thilas and Queen Valentina.). Merkalle resolved to steal the charm and banish Skytina from the court. So she concocted an elaborate tale about Skytina stealing the necklace from her and she was banished from Archenland. Except Prince Thane left with Skytina out of love for and left King Marin depressed. As soon as Skytina left, Merkalle looked out the window to see Skytina turn back into the witch she was, but nothing happened. Merkalle opened the locket, to see if there was a spell inside and recognised the old King and Queen of Narnia. She realised her mistake and regretted it, trying to call out to Skytina, but Cawron grabbed her and told her that if she listened to him then she could repair this horrible mistake. Cawron apologised, he told her he mistook her for a witch who had modelled her looks on Skytina. Merkalle believed this trickster and she prepared for a guest, who Cawron told her would arrive. However, Merkalle was not as stupid this time and she asked Aslan to help her be strong if she turned out wrong again. When she found out that Cawron had called for Jadis, better known as our White Queen, from the beginning of Narnia, she remembered her prayer to Aslan and refused to tell her where Skytina was, despite knowing she had been banished to Galma. Now Jadis saw through this, so she tried to kill Merkalle. But the princess escaped, but could only flee to the room where the statue of Aslan was. As Jadis prepared to strike the deathly blow, Merkalle spoke the prophecy:" and Fleetwing tossed back his find head to tell the prophecy. But Lucy never heard it, for suddenly thousands of wolves ripped through the dam and growled at the animals.

"Jadis' secret police!" Mr. Tumnus hissed and pulled the children back. Suddenly felt the old badger put his head under her hand and motion the three Pevensie children away. The old badger led them to a small slit in the wall

"Hurry!" he hissed and pushed Lucy, Susan and Peter inside. He then hurriedly repaired the hole he bounded away and shouted to the wolves from the other side of the dam to try and protect the children. Lucy shrank back as she saw the wolves close in on the badger. Suddenly the dam was ripped open and the White Queen appeared, dressed in white fur.

"Traitors!" she spat then took her arm away from something and Lucy gasped as she saw Edmund huddled there.

"Edmund, my darling! Can you see the girl here?" Jadis crooned in Edmund's ear. The boy shook his head without looking. Jadis tutted.

"Look, my darling. You know I only want to help her!" she said and Edmund opened his eyes. He looked around the room, swallowing hard at the scene before his eyes. Edmund looked at the wall and she could see Edmund looking at her through the slit. Her eyes opened wide and she shook her head vigorously at him.

"No. She must have gone." Edmund said and Lucy sighed with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucy felt Susan gently push her in the back and Lucy stuck her head out. She crawled out and looked at the chaos around her. The witch's fury had wrecked the dam. The walls of wood lay in tatters, the stone walls had great gouges in them from where her magic had scoured through the Narnians. Rivers of blood discoloured the floor, speckling it like a duck's egg. Narnians lay on the floor, no more than discarded toys, playthings destroyed in their owner's rage. Lucy choked back a sob as she saw feathers streaming from the ceiling, floating down, like dust in a sunbeam. She saw the the bodies of Narnians, wolf fur trapped under their fingernails in their attempt to save the children's life. The softness lay around the dam, like the morning after snow. The lights and screams of battle had faded into creamy morning air, undisturbed air, air with its ears pricked to the slightest noise. Lucy stumbled out of the dam and bit back a scream. Lying in the snow, their arms and legs tied back in an unceremonious bundle behind their back, were five Narnians. Ribbons of ice crackled through their hair and fur, a light dusting of snow served as their winter cloaks. Lucy saw Mr. Tumnus, mouth open in a yell, his teeth and tongue covered in frost. Turning her head she saw Fleetwing plucked of feathers, his raw skin pierced with icicles. Lucy dropped to the ground, the horror playing through her mind on replay. She saw Mr. Tumnus' eyes open wide in panic, an old mouse, half-skinned, gnawing through his bonds till the wintry handmaidens of death took him to the midnight kingdom. But the most horrible of all was the total resignation on the face of the aged storytelling owl. The pride of having protected children who could not even protect him. Lucy looked up, her tears flowing in hot rivers down her cheeks, as Peter laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We should have helped!" she said bitterly.

"I know Luce. We will next time."

"It shouldn't be next time!" she yelled standing up. She turned away from her brother and ran off pushing past the welcoming arms of her sister, the tears flying off her face as she ran. She dashed through the trees and threw herself on to one trunk, the tears racking through her small frame. She looked up, angrily dashing away her tears. She gasped as she saw an auburn fox regarding her from a few metres away. The fox stood up and flicked his tail at Lucy, then trotted primly away. Lucy glanced around her, then followed the fox, an unnoticed tear leaking out of the corner of her eyes. She pushed past the shaggy firs, avoiding the storms of snow she dumped on the ground as the branches swayed the heavy snow off. She quickened her pace, trying to keep that glint of red still in sight. She pushed past a tree and gasped. All around her stood animals, sitting, standing, some lying down, but all of them with their eyes on Lucy. The fox curled his tail, and the front part of his body sunk to the ground in a bow, leaving a print in the snow.

"Your majesty." he said and the animals all stood and bowed and the tears dried on her face, forgotten. Lucy turned, hearing the soft crashes of snow falling from trees and she laughed as Peter and Susan broke through the white greenness and gasped.

"Your majesties. News travels fast. The dam is not the only point of refuge for Narnians, but it is a great loss." the fox said.

"Next time the Narnians will stand strong against the enemy." a bear growled, his voice carrying like the buzz of angry bees.

"And the witch will fall to children of Adam and Eve." a centaur said, his dappled grey body covered with a coat of snow.

"But I don't know how. None of us know how!" Peter said, pointing to himself and his sisters, then he thought again.

"That's not quite true. Susan's a fair shot with a bow." he conceded, his head titled. Susan shook her head and began to protest, but a centaur stepped forward, unslung his bow and handed it to the girl. She took it and took the arrow, staring at them for a few moments. She looked up, glancing around the crowd a lost expression on her face. Then she sleekly fitted the arrow, drew the bow and let the arrow fly into the throat of a wolf. The wolf whimpered and the Narnians swung into action as the wolves broke through the trees, surrounding the Narnians. A dwarf threw a sword to Peter.

"I can't use this!" Peter said, staring at the heavy wieght in his hands.

"I don't care. Try." the dwarf said and launched himself at a wolf. Peter stared at it, then swung the sword desperately as a wolf flung itself on the boy. He gasped as the wolf slumped to the floor and he swung the sword round in a deadly arc, swooping through a circle of wolves. Lucy smiled and looked about for a way to help. She searched desperately for a weapon and a dwarf wordlessly handed her a little dagger. She thanked the dwarf with a smile and leapt on the wolves, her anger for them searing through her little body, the memory of Mr. Tumnus, Fleetwing and the little boy huddled in fear away from his mother flashing through her mind. The wolves fell in swathes an the rest turned and ran with a helpless whimper dashing through the trees, a grey flash in the green. Lucy stood their gasping, the hate flowing out of her veins. She she swallowed in horror at what she had done. She stared at the little blood-stained dagger in her hand and bent down and wiped it on the bottom of her cloak. She walked over to the dwarf who had handed it to her and held it out to him. The dwarf shook his head.

"Keep it. It looks like your lucky weapon." he told her and backed away. Lucy looked at the weapon in her hands and for a moment she hesitated, then she stuck it in her belt defiantly. She turned and saw a dwarf shaking his head at Peter.

"That was a good sword." the dwarf told him and Lucy smiled when she saw the shattered blade still clutched in her brother's hands.

"Never get to excited, or this happens!" the dwarf reprimanded Peter and he turned away shaking his head, walking off tutting and muttering "who does he think he is, breaking perfectly fine swords like that?"

"Oh dear." Peter said, jokily grimacing. Lucy laughed and smiled as Susan came over and put her arm around her younger sister.

"Let's go. We've got a long way to go."

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**And I'm finally writing this again! I have had serious writer's block over this one, I just couldn't get ideas! Normally I get little scenes, but zilch! Oh well, we have a slightly voilent chapter here... Well, I'm in violent mood! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucy shivered and pulled the cloak around her a little tighter. She looked as the centaurs very gently talked to Susan as they walked and the dwarves talking to Peter and, not for the first time, yearned for Mr. Tumnus. She turned her head away and when she looked back, the fox was sitting in front of her, his bushy tail lazily sweeping from one side to the other.

"Hello, Lucy. Why the long face?" he asked, deliberately drawing his face out longer. Lucy giggled, despite herself.

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing like losing your friends to make an enjoyable day, huh?"

"No." Lucy blinked desperately to keep the tears back in.

"If you need to cry, cry. No use holding them in." the fox said, leapt to its feet and trotted off, its lazy tail wagging in contradiction to its fast pace. Lucy smiled and she felt the first tear very gently roll down her cheek as she ran after the rest of the group. She stumbled a little and crashed into a suddenly still centaur, who pushed her back into the undergrowth to join her siblings. The centaur straightened up, one hand curled around the hilt of his sword. In front of him stood a herd of deer, headed by a deer the colour of sunlight on caramel, his head topped by a crown of antlers. His smooth coat gleamed in the weak lantern of the sun and his eyes stood proudly on either side of a savaged and scarred face, a face that was the proudest, yet most humble face Lucy had ever seen.

"Friend or foe?" the centaur cried, lifting his head proudly. The deer looked back at him proudly, calmly.

"Friend to no one, foe to no one. We live only for the spring and the coming of Aslan." the deer answered, his voice making Lucy remember home and her mum. Lucy felt another tear ease its way out of her eye.

"Then you're our friend!" the centaur cried and stepped forward. As if in a dance, the deer herd stepped back.

"We are not. We support only Aslan and the spring." The deer then turned and stared straight at the undergrowth where Lucy, Susan and Peter lay crouching in the snow and lowered his proud head. As one the herd all bowed behind him.

"King Peter. Queen Susan. Queen Lucy" the deer said, then raised his head and looked a little to the north towards the gap in the mountains where the White Witch's palace squatted, as unpleasant as a tumour and he and the rest of the herd wordlessly bowed, then the herd turned south and moved on. Behind Lucy, Susan gasped and tugged on the back of Lucy's dress.

"Look at their hooves!" she hissed and Lucy dutifully did. As the herd walked over the snow, where they placed their delicate hooves the grass was uncovered underneath the snow. The snow would then melt back over it. Lucy stared then looked up to where she saw the fox sitting in the snow, lazily flicking his tail over the snow. The centaur stared after the herd and slowly the Narnians crept out and joined the centaur in staring after the herd. Slowly Lucy joined her fox.

"Who where they?"

"They are the spring deer. According to them, Aslan called them to being from the first splash of water from the first melted stream." the fox made a face. "Personally I just believe they are another sign that Aslan is coming." Lucy smiled. Behind her Peter fiddled awkwardly with a frayed part of the lining in his coat.

"Umm, excuse me," the fox turned and fixed his eyes on Peter

"Yes, young king?" Peter blushed slightly

"Who is Aslan?" Peter asked. A silence descended and Peter turned to see every Narnian eye staring at him in disbelief.

"Who is Aslan? Who is Aslan!" a beaver cried. He put up his paws in desperation "Only the saviour of Narnia, that's who!"

"But who is he?" Susan asked.

"Not _who_, young queen, but rather _what_." the fox said calmly. He stood up and trotted lazily over to her.

"He is the great lion."

"The lion who is written in the stars" a centaur added

"The lion who sung all of us into existence" a raven added from a branch on an oak tree

"The lion who will save us all" a young squirrel said, earnestly

"The lion who protects us" a black cat said and suddenly the air was thick with the Narnians adding their worth to the tales of Aslan

"The lion who gaurds us at night"

"The lion from across the seas, Emporer of all!"

"The lion who will guide Narnia to its greatest moment"

"The lion who will bring Spring!" as all the noise slowly died down Peter and Susan looked down into the black eyes of the ginger fox.

"But above all, he is Aslan." Peter nodded and Susan licked her lips nervously. And for a moment, a tiny moment you could almost see a great king and a gentle queen in their faces

"Will he come and help us?" Lucy said from behind the fox. Peter and Susan both looked up and the spell was broken.

"Of course" the fox said, without turning around. He then stood up and trotted off. "Come along little queen. We've got along way to go" Lucy smiled and chased after her fox, leaving Peter, Susan and the Narnians to walk behind Lucy and the fox.

_x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing this!1 But to be perfectly honest I haven't been writing any FanFiction lately… Just haven't had the inspiration… Oh well, I hope you aren't to irritated by the wait and I hope you think its worth it…**

**Oh, and please review!**


End file.
